To Love Ru Mama Sephie
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: A what if kind of thing at the end of chapter 49. remember don't take too seriously cause like everything else on this site, it's fanfiction. just enjoy it.


To Love Ru: Mama Sephie

(Notes: After reading chapter 49 I wanted to knock this out. If it works out I may add her in the harem fanfic I've neglected for awhile now. But this one shot has nothing to do with it it's just based on what happens after Rito sees her face. I've explained her abilities and origins on my deviant art account. Go to deviant art dot com slash Fu-reiji or just read chapter forty-nine at manga here dot co. now please enjoy this rito x milf or son in law x mother in law and whatever other category you want to put this in.)

Rito entered Nana's Animal dimension that was set up on her D-dial Lala, Nana, Momo, and Mikan were bathing. A bit out in the distance of a canyon pretty close to the hot spring was Sephie Michaela Deviluke and Peke talking about Sephie's daughters. How they were behaving and how they liked the earth. Despite having birthed three daughters like other adult aliens such as Tearju and Mikado her appearance still looks like that of a young twenty-four old. Alien females have a longer time to enjoy their youth and beauty apparently. Her face was covered in a veil to prevent her charm ability from affecting men. Seeing her face causes them to go on a sexual frenzy on her. Just then they heard Rito. Sephie panicked and tried to cover herself.

"Wait It's not what you think! I was looking for Ce...Wahh!" As usual Rito fell and he landed on who will likely one day be his mother in law if he marries Lala and Haruna or ends up going with Momo's harem plan. Her breasts were so big and soft and her butt was so firm yet plump and her skin was so smooth. He hasn't even realized he removed her Veil. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean...

"Rito wait! Don't stand up yet!" It was too late. Rito saw her face.

"This is...really really bad." Peke said as she tried to head to Lala and the others to warn them but a big rock hit Peke on the head causing her to into shut down mode a small rock slide was then happening. Sephie acted and tackled Rito out of the way and they ended trapped in a nearby cave with natural lighting from some glowing mushrooms.

"Peke should be okay. Right I have to...Ahh!" She was so worried about Rito that she forgot about him seeing his face. Rito was sucking on her breasts. "Ahh no! Rito don't! You have...to mmmph snap out of it." She moaned but knew it wouldn't work since Rito was trapped by her charm ability. As he started massaging her breasts while sucking on the right one. All her strength was leaving her and left her stuck on top of Rito. "How can he...be this good...it can't be the charm ability...is this what Peke meant...Ahhh!" She moaned as she recalled Peke going into detail about how Rito has been known to be accident prone and seems to have natural sexual prowess and how a lot of the girls seem to be affected from his gropes. His recent experience with Yami in darkness form and forcing his perverse nature to appear may have increased his natural techniques. She's never had another man aside from Gid touch her but the last time she has been touched by him was she concieved Momo and Nana and after that he went off to fight the Galactic war which has left him in the form of a child. Unlike with Lala it maybe permanent since he keeps using his energy to obliterate armies or blow up planets.

"So good! Your breasts are so delicious!" Rito said as he was obviously affect by the Charm ability but his natural carnivorous side that Momo has been trying to awaken has caused the Charm to have another effect. "Yes! I will have a Harem!" He yelled as he then got on top of Sephie.

"Ahh!" Rito was looking at her womanhood and began to lick it like a pro. "Ahh what!? Ahhh! I thought he...was a virgin...Oh god! How is he this good?" She asked as she felt Rito licking her pussy as he spread it open. He even found her Clitoris easily. Sephie then felt Rito put his index finger in her butt hole. "AHH! R-Rito!?" She was moaning. All her sex with Gid was mostly rough with no foreplay. Rito was young yet he was making her feel this good. "No I can't think..ahh...like that!" She told herself but the pleasure of it all was too much. "Oh god. I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Cumming!" She yelled as her juices sprayed all over Rito's face. "I came so much. I've never had...such...a hard orgasm..." She said to herself as she failed to notice Rito wasn't finished.

"Sephie-sama." He called out as she noticed he puled out his dick. He put it between her breasts as he started thrusting while using his hands to massage and mush the breasts on his dick as she started moaning again.

"Ahh!" Soon as she released that first moan his dick went into her mouth as she started moaning with his dick in her mouth. She's given a blow job before. She felt it was too immoral and yet Rito is the first guy to do this to her. Not to mention first to lick her pussy and finger her butt hole.

"Ahh, your mouth is amazing and your tongue is so warm." Rito said as he put his hands on her head and thrusted deeper into her mouth and felt her throat.

"It's hard to breath! And yet it feels good." She said in her thoughts as the taste of Rito was thrust deep and fast into her throat.

"Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" Rito yelled as he released it down her throat. HE wouldn't let go till Sephie had it all in her mouth and swallows it. He slowly got it out as we see his thick sperm in her mouth and swallowed it. This whole situation was making her feel perverted and her switch has been flipped. As the look in her eyes was now similar to Rito.

"I want...more." She said as she spread open her pussy. "Rito...more...please...put it in me..." She begged. Her pussy was aching for it. This has never happened to her before. Not even with Gid since he asks for it and she complies but only if he wants a child which is another thing that slipped her as Rito was about to enter her. Her race is extremely fertile as are her daughters for being half Charmian. The most beautiful women and easily susceptible to pregnancy which would explain why so many go to so much trouble to marry one. "No...I shouldn't...but..." IT was too late to take it back as Rito was already all the way inside her and his tip already reached her womb. "AHHH! Hah! I came! He just put it inside me and I came!" Sephie was completely lost on the pleasure now as she had that sex crazed look on her face as her tongue drooled. Rito thrusted hard and fast into her. "Ahh ahh ahha hah hah, it feels so good! I might be jealous...aahhh of Lala! Hah ahh haah hah ahhh!" She moaned as she never felt like this with Gid and it's been so long since she had sex. She never thought sex could be this good. Rito then grunted as Sephie felt him getting bigger.

"Cumming!" He yelled

"Me too! I'm cumming!" She yelled as she felt his sperm go into her womb. "So...much...cum..." She mumbled as she went limp and Rito lifted her to a seated position while keeping his dick inside her. "What? He's still hard?" She asked as Rito started moving her up and down as she moaned again what made her forget Gid altogether in this session is Rito kissing her with much passion. Their tongues explored each other as Sephie no longer cared about the consequences and wrapped her arms around Rito. She wanted more of him. "Mmmph mmph mmmmphh!" they made out as Sephie was matching her movements with Rito and moved faster as she felt another orgasm and Rito was about to cum again. "MMMMPPHHH!" She moaned in the kiss as she orgasmed and Rito released more sperm. Rito still wasn't done with her. As the went into more positions. Rito was now doing her from behind and was thrusting very fast and hard.

"Hah! Sephie! Sehpie!" Rito called out as his inner carnal desires were unleashed on Sephie.

"Yes! Yes! More! More more! I want more!" She yelled as the obscene noises from Rito's thrusts could be heard eachoing in the cave. Rito gripped her butt for a bit as he then went for her breasts and massaged them as he picked up the pace. Sephie turned her head and kissed him as Rito then turned her around put his arms under her beautiful thighs and grabbed her butt as he thrusted in her. All his cumm inside her pussy was like a lubricant for Rito as we can see bits of semen coming out her. "I'm gonna cum...again. Ahh!" She moaned as Rito sucked on her breasts some more and unable to hold back because he was about to cum inside her again. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his head to make suck on her breasts more as she arched her head back and gripped her hair tightly as Rito did the same and gripped her butt which felt good to Sephie. "I'm cumming. Cumming cummingcummingcummingcummingcumming...AAAHHHH!" She yelled as Rito released his biggest and thickest load yet. Rito would kept going but the the yell echoed and caused a rock to fall on his head and knocked him. He fell on his back. Sephie was catching her breath as she waited to feel her legs again and thought about all this. "That was...so amazing..." She said as she looked at his unconcious face. She put Rito's clothes back on and found her Veil to cover her face. She thought about this and decided keep Rito as a secret lover as she kissed his cheek and left at the other entrance to the cave. She went to see if Peke was still she saw her and there she was still in shut down mode. She reactivated Peke.

"Ugh, Sephie-sama? What happened?" Peke asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No...I remember talking about your daughters? But then nothing." Peke repleid trying to remember.

"Oh well a rockslide seems to have happened and I had to find my way back through a cave." She told her innocently leaving out what really happened of when Rito appeared and and what happened between them. Just then.

"Mau!" There was Celine playing with a few animals.

"So that's what happened." Sephie said in her thoughts as she figured out what Rito was doing here. She picked up Celine. And took her into the hot spring.

"Mother there you are!" Nana said looking a happy spoiled child as she sat next to her mother. "What's Celine doing here?"

"Mau mau mau mau!" Celine replied.

"You ran in here cause you thought it'd be fun?" Momo said as she translated.

"Celine you know you're supposed to be sleeping. Rito is probably worried about you now." Lala lectured as it seemed funny for a loli Lala to be doing that.

"I'll take Celine out of here. Better not take any chances that Rito will come here." Mikan said as she took Celine and left but not before noticing something on the ground that looked white. "I really hope the animals here weren't just doing it." She said as she found Rito walking and calling for Celine. "Rito!"

"There you are Celine!" Rito said. "Thanks Mikan. She didn't cause trouble right?"

"Nope. Sephie just found her and brought to the hot spring. What happened to you?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I think I banged my head on a rock." Rito replied trying to remember what exactly happened. "Oh well I'm sure it's not important." He said.

Nine months later

Sephie was rubbing her very pregnant belly and sitting among the Harem Momo built for Rito where most of the girls were already pregnant. And Rito was getting the hell's course training of his life by Gid personally.

"It's so nice to see Gid and Rito getting along." Sephie as she chuckled as Lala laughed in agreement with her mother while everyone else doesn't see it that way and looking at how Gid is training him by trying to kill him.

Fin

Notes:

well this is the one shot I wanted to do. Yes I know it wouldn't play that way but I took it from a doujinshi manga perspective because as I said this is meant to be a one shot. A stand alone one shot. Any who hope you like and tell me if you think I should work a way for Sephie to be a part of the operation harem time fanfic let me know. Nothing for sure but I will likely introduce Sephie a little early compared to the canon manga in Love Troubles. Please comment and review and tell me your thoughts about Sephie.


End file.
